Legally Bound
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Jor-El posed as a living breathing human (dead fart!) comes back to claim custody over Clark...
1. Long Goodbyes

**AN:Hey every1!!! I hope u really like this new idea. And Lana doesn't have her "tattoo" just 4 reference. lol**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! SO DO NOT SUE RETARDS!**

**1**

Clark sat sweating in the eerily silent courtroom. His palms pressed together tightly. His parents, just as equally nervous, sat directly behind him in the court audience, their hands squeezed tightly in each others. The entire room was on end, waiting for the jury's verdict. Even the Bailiff, standing at the back near the door, was rocking on the balls of his feet.

Clark made a point to avoid Mr. Smith's smug, yet still worried eyes, while his own wandered around. His mind recalling some of the highlights from the past year, trying hard to keep his thoughts off of his immense predicament. But his mind was soon drawn back to his dismay at the prospect of what soon may come. And what made matters ten-times worse was that fact that the one thing that could insure his win, couldn't be said. For known only to him and his parents, Jay Smith, saying he was his biological father and fighting for his custody, was not really Jay Smith. It was only his alias. His real name was Jor-El. Jor-El of the deceased planet Krypton.

The jury reentered the courtroom. Half the court, including Clark sprang up to their feet. "We of the jury decide that custody of Clark Kent goes to...Mr. Jay Smith." Clark's face fell al the way down to his shoes. Martha began crying, wailing practically. Jonathon's eyes were bloodshot, but he was too distraught to cry. Jor-El "Jay" walked up to Clark and put a hand on his shoulder. Clark wriggled uncomfortably and pushed him off in disgust. Jor-El narrowed his eyes at him and smiled.

"I suggest you go home and pack, since we're leaving tomorrow. And tomorrow will be your last day at Smallville High. So you can clean out your locker."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Well, you know I don't live in Smallville. And I can't afford to move, I have a good house and job in California and..."

"CALIFORNIA?"

"Yes, I'll be by after school tomorrow to pick you up."

"But...But..." he stammered.

_How long had Jor-El been posing in California?_

"Goodbye Clark." And with that he swept away.

He and his parents decided that he should take about and hour and half to say goodbye to his friends, and then they could spend the entire evening together. At first he protested, but Martha reassured him and told him to go. That this would give her time to cook and clean so she doesn't waste their time together doing that. He nodded, but couldn't bring himself to speak. After almost the entire courtroom emptied out, only Lex and Clark remained. Lex approached him and they sat down.

"I'm really sorry Clark...I..." and for once Lex was lost for words. After a while Clark finally left, and he walked rather slowly down the street. His vision was dreamily hazy, he was paying no attention to where he was going and he bumped into Lana leaving the Talon. After noticing who had knocked her down, she jumped up and clung on to him tightly.

"Oh Clark! I just heard the news! I...I..."she began to cry. "Oh Clark I can't believe your leaving!" Clark and Lana went inside. The Talon was empty.

"Neither can I."

"Would you like one more latte'?" A knot welled up in Clark's throat. He nodded. As Lana went to make it Clark made a decision. He was going to do it. She deserved it.

"Lana there's something I need to tell you..."

AN: (not end of chappy) I'm not gonna go into detail about how he tells her, cuz if you've been to this site recently, there's a lot of fic where he spills the beans, it' all the same anyway so... Don't worry he won't be long...

:: Hums annoying tune::

It's a small world after all...

:: Annoying elevator background music::

_Five minutes later..._

"I...I...does anyone else know about this?"

"Pete did..." Clark looked down at his feet. "I wasn't going to tell anyone really, Pete found out by accident, but now that I'm moving...I guess I just figured you deserved it. Whether you accept it or not. Just as long as you don't tell anybody." Lana smiled understandingly.

"I'm glad you told me Clark."

"You know what the worst part is?"

"What?" she questioned.

"That really is my biological father. His real name is Jor-El. And he's the one who has done all of the things that ruin my life."

"So where is he taking you? Back to your home planet?"

"No, California. My home planet, Krypton, blew up, I was the only survivor."

"But if you were the only survivor, wouldn't he be dead?"

"He is."

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" they laughed, Clark mostly out of politeness. There was then an awkward pause.

"Well, I...uh better be going...."

"Yea." She interrupted. There was silence once more. Clark took both of her hands in his.

"I'll keep in touch." And he left the Talon to Lana and her thoughts.

Clark's last destination was Chloe's house. He knocked on the oak front door with three thundering booms. It was Chloe's father who answered the door. Mr. Sullivan informed Clark that apparently, Chloe was at school working on the TORCH. Clark thanked him and set off again. Walking slowly, he kicked a rock in front of him, waited till he caught up with it, and kicked it again. He continued the miserable pattern until he reached the school. He entered the TORCH office, by then looking very solemn.

"Hi Clark, why so blue?" Chloe piped up. But Clark just sighed.

"I'm moving Chloe."

"Moving???? But Jonathon wouldn't move if his life depended on it. And Martha wouldn't move without him." Clark then told her the devastating truth of that day's events. Including going into in-depth detail about who he really was. After promising to make her not say a word to _anyone, _and informing her that Lana knew, Clark turned on his heel to leave.

"Clark wait!" Chloe, shyly, walked up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you." Shocked, but flattered, Clark smiled back.

"Right back at ya."

It was a quiet evening in the Kent household. They were all dreading nightfall, and daybreak even more. They watched a movie together, eating popcorn, looked through old family photos, and gave a _lot_ of hugs. Finally, the faithful hour came, and they all turned in, but not before they all took one last time to go into the loft and look at the stars.

That morning after breakfast, tears, and sorrow, Clark began to walk to school alone. He purposely missed the bus, and turned down all his ride offers. Instead he walked slowly, kicking dust around his feet. Thinking.

It was Clark's worst school day ever. He had waltzed into 1st period 20 minutes late. His Science Teacher, Mr. Miller, started to lecture him, but stopped abruptly mid-scold, and carried on as if nothing had happened. Clark slumped down in his seat. Throughout the rest of the day, people kept coming up to him, saying how much they would miss him and what not. Though he did appreciate it, he didn't really want to be reminded of it. But he smiled gratefully all the same. The bell beginning last period struck and it wasn't long before the final tone came around too. As promised, Jor-El was parked outside on the curb in a light blue Sudan. Clark heaved his backpack off his shoulders, it was much heavier carrying all of the stuff from his locker. Jor-El had already driven by and picked up his other belongings from his house. Clark climbed in and with a last look at Smallville, they sped away.

Lana, a tear in her eye, began to cross the parking lot, when Chloe drove up in front of her. "Need a lift?"

"Where?" she inquired. Surely Chloe wasn't offering her a ride home, because her car was just two feet away. Chloe shifted gears and pulled the car around until the passenger's side was square with Lana. She unlocked the doors, and rolled down the other window.

"Following him."

AN:Ok, that's all u get 4 now! I really hope you liked it! And a special BIG thanks 2 all u reviewers! Hey wait! I DON"T HAVE ANY! ::scoffs:: HUMPH! HOW RUDE! (next one'll b longer promise, I wrote this one only in 2 hours, taking LONG breaks in between...)


	2. Football is an evil device to hypnotize ...

AN: Hey every1. Srry this took so so long. I was _grounded_ for a week. Which sucked. It also resulted in brain deprivation. (Being deprived of things like the phone, computer, Smallville, that waz cruel and unusual punishment! I had to have my friend tape last week for me, and I still haven't been allowed to watch it yet!!! Or being deprived of the next book in the series that isn't in at the library!) I swear I nearly cracked. Anyway, this resulted in writing 11 handwritten pages for chapter two. So enjoy ur super duper extra BIG chapter!!!

**2**

**Football is an evil device to Hypnotize men**

Clark, sitting in the shotgun, leaned up against the tinted windows staring expressionless at the rain patting down. They had long since left Smallville County, and Clark felt they couldn't be farther. Jor-El had tried many times to engage him in conversation, but Clark refused to speak to him. Eventually, Jor-El gave up and turned on the radio, which took him a long time to figure out how to work it correctly. But as soon as he found a station, Clark reached over and switched it off. "I'm not in the mood." He growled. Jor-El was taken aback by his son's resentment. He hadn't expected him to be that angry with him. Although, even in the courtroom, no matter how hard he had tried to hide it, Clark's ferocity had still shone through. More silence prevailed.

"You know you could be a little more grateful."

"Grateful???"

"Yes, I'm not altering or changing you in any way."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"As I said, just trying to get to know you better." He's lying through his teeth. Clark thought gingerly to himself. He has to have some sort of ulterior motive. Right?

Chloe and Lana pulled off the I22 and into the nearest Starbucks. They each ordered a cappuccino and sat down at a two-person table. "Chloe, won't we lose them if we stop? And won't they notice us following them if we're always on their tail?" Chloe smiled an evil grin.

"Oh contraire my good friend, I already took care of that."

"How?"

"Well since the Torch is my last period, I let myself out a little early. As I passed "Jay's" car, I "tripped" and everything fell out of my purse under the car. As I bent down to pick everything up, I slipped a tracking devise onto the bottom of the car. She pulled out a small, metallic black box. Upon it's shiny screen, a beeping red dot moved slowly across the detailed map of the country. Chloe laughed melodically. Lana smiled back.

"Genius." After chugging the rest of their coffees, they returned to the road.

"What do you think Jor-El has planned for Clark?"

"I'm not sure...I hope we can save him in time."

"Yea. Where are we going to stay Lana?"

"We could rent an apartment?"

"Where would we get that kind of money?" Lana flashed a green card.

"Emergency credit card, courtesy to a certain rich, bald guy."

"Nice."

"What about school?"

"I called ahead and found out what school Clark's transferring to. All we have to do is enroll."

"Under aliases?"

"Of course."

"And I suppose you have this all figured out as well?" Chloe pulled out to packages, and handed one to Lana. She opened it and examined its contents. Inside were her new papers. Birth certificates, dental records, ID, the works. Chloe did a good job on this she thought. She peeked at her new name.

"Samantha Robinson?"

"Yea, sorry you didn't get to pick, I kinda had to put this all together on short notice." Lana laughed.

"No it's fine, so who are you?" Chloe smiled deviously.

"Rebecca Williams, call me Becky."

"Got it. So where to Becky?"

"There's a bed and breakfast about seventy miles from here, five star."

"Sounds good."

"So how much is that card of yours loaded with?"

"One million, five hundred thousand." And for once Chloe did not speak.

Jor-El and Clark crossed Kansas's border and into Colorado. Neither of them had spoken a word for nearly sixty miles. "That's it! I can't take the silence!" Jor-El declared. "Can't we at least turn the radio on?" Clark sighed, if he was going to have to live with him for ten months, when he turned eighteen, he supposed he could at least try to be civil. Reluctantly, he leaned over and switched it on. He skipped through the stations, finally stopping on the Metropolis Sharks vs. LA Tech football game. Clark leaned back in his chair to listen. "What's this?" Jor-El asked, confused.

"Football." Clark replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"Football? What's that?" Clark, forgetting his profound hatred towards Jor-El, began eagerly explaining the concept of football.

Two Hours later...they were both at the edges of their seats. The score was tied, 24 to 24, Metropolis Sharks had the ball, 4th down, 60 yards from the end zone, 9 nines from a first down. The QB received the ball and tossed it downfield on a sideline pass. Receiver Adam Montgomery caught the pass and ran it purposely out of bounds, stopping the clock. Then they repeated the exact same play. With only five seconds left, the QB made a wide pass into the end zone, Montgomery dove...and made the catch to the cheers of the roaring crowd.

Clark and Jor-El shared their own mini-triumph and sighed in relief, then shut off the radio. They glanced back up at the road. "TRUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clark hollered. A screaming horn blared in their ears as the semi hurtled towards them. Jor-El spun the wheel and they swerved right, running right off the road. The airbags ejected and hit both of them in the face.

Jor-El turned off the ignition while Clark pummeled his airbags back into its spot. Then began to climb out of the car, slipping back into his bad mood. "Where are you going?"

"To call a tow truck."

"Why? Car's fine."

"Fine?!?!?! Jor-El you completely totaled the front end!"

"Not necessarily..." Clark eyed him suspiciously. Jor-El restarted the engine and backed the car up. Miraculously, it fixed itself and they sped off down the luckily deserted road.

The girls pulled into the bed and breakfast. Exhausted, they went straight to the room, and instead of going out to eat, ordered room service. "Chloe, won't your dad be worried about you?" Lana asked between bites of her cheeseburger.

"Probably, but I guess it's for the best."

"Shouldn't you call him?"

"You're most likely right, but I don't think I should go and blab where we are."

"Then don't"

"Whoa, when did parental mode kick in?" Lana laughed.

"Sorry, I guess since I never have to worry about it, I switched sides." Lana laughed a little more. Chloe smiled and called her Dad.

IN SMALLVILLE

Gabe Sullivan sat at home watching TV. The phone was glued to his hand, waiting for something from the Missing Person's Department. It was 11 o'clock at night, but he still couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, the phone rang; he jumped a foot in the air in surprise. His popcorn sprawled all over the floor, and the phone flew out of his hand and skidded to the other corner of the room. He quickly got up to get it. "HELLO!?!?!?!?"

"Dad?" Chloe stammered.

"Chloe? Oh Thank God! Where are you?"

"Sorry Dad, confidential, could if I would."

"What? Chloe Marie Sullivan, I'm your father and you tell me RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Nope sorry, just wanted to call and let you know not to worry. I'll keep in touch."

"Chloe wait..."

"Bye Dad."

HOTEL

Chloe hung up the phone. "Hey Chloe, your dad can't trace the call right?"

"No, just punched in a few numbers and, boom, private number." Lana rolled over and turned off the light.

"You're too much Chloe." She laughed. Chloe climbed blindly into bed.

"Goodnight Lana."

It was two in the morning, and Jor-El and Clark were still driving. Clark, who had fallen asleep, woke up and rolled over. "Jor-EL shouldn't we stop somewhere. I know you may not be used to it yet, but you're going to have to sleep." Jor-El didn't answer as his eyes slowly drooped shut. "JOR-EL!!!" They sprung back open.

"What? What happened? WHAT?"

"Jor-El, you're falling asleep at the wheel, we need to stop at a hotel. Look..." Clark said pointing at a sign up ahead. "The Ramada Inn is only fifteen miles away. Can you make it that far?"

"I...think so."

"Do you need me to drive?"

"No...I don't think...yea." Jor-El pulled off the road and the two did a Chinese Fire Drill. Jor-El stumbling along the way. Clark pulled into the Hotel parking lot and paid extra for valet parking, yanking a snoring Jor-El out of the vehicle. He walked up to the counter.

"We'd like a room please."

"Well, _everyone_ would _like_ a room." Clark narrowed his eyes at the Clerk, who didn't look much older than Clark himself. "Sorry, didn't mean to anger you." Clark sighed.

"No, it's ok. I've just had a rough day." The young boy smiled weakly.

"One bed or two?"

"Two." Clark said defiantly. There was **no freakin way** he was going to share a bed with him."

"Sorry out, but we have a single double bed." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Had to, protocol, now do you want the room?" Personally, Clark would have liked to have kept on driving to the next hotel, but as he looked over at Jor-El, he realized that he had fallen asleep again and was slumped up against the wall.

"Do you have a cot?"

Lana woke with a start. She lifted herself up weakly and looked at the clock. 3:00 am She flopped back onto the pillow. She had had the _strangest _dream. She had been swimming in a giant bowl of chicken noodle soup. And she was wearing a black wedding dress. The water had been really really cold. So she had climbed atop a giant spoon. But then the spoon turned into Jason, and the soup turned into the Talon, and her dress turned orange. Jason's mouth had started moving like he was talking, but the sound had left. Then he'd leaned over and they started kissing...then she woke up. "I wonder what Jason was saying?" Lana wondered aloud, whispering so as not to wake Chloe. "Jason...JASON!" Chloe, who had been leaning over the edge of her bed, flopped onto the floor.

"Lana what the heck..."

"Oh sorry Chloe, I was just...nothing. Go back to sleep. Lana rolled over, but Chloe wouldn't let it go. She reached over and turned on the lamp.

"Hold it! Who's Jason?" Lana rolled back over.

"You know, Jason." She said yawning.

"The assistant football coach?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well, I've sort of been...dating him." Chloe chucked her pillow over at her.

"NO WAY!!!"

"Yes." Lana replied bashfully, slightly embarrassed.

"So tell me why you were screaming his name out at three in the morning?"

"Well, it was just the odd dream I had."

"Tell me."

"Well I was swimming in a big bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and..."

"Ok..." she interrupted. "You lost me."

"Yeah, it's long story, but I just remembered he's gonna go ballistic when he finds out I'm gone."

"Do you wanna call him?"

"Yeah I guess, but not right now."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's three in the morning."

"OH yeah." Lana laughed.

"Goodnight Chloe."

AN: Dang, it didn't come out as long...o well. Hope you liked it. And yea I know Jason got fired but I wrote this b4. PLEZ Review! Plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plezv plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez plez!

Please??? ï lol

Ttyl!

PS. Go 2 my unofficial Smallville site and take the ultimate how to tell if ur obsessed w/ SV 


End file.
